Ne jamais bruler des lettres d'amour - OS ERERI
by MysteriousGrild
Summary: Eren et Livai s'aiment de loin car il ne peuvent pas se rejoindre Bad end.


  


  


  


« La maison d'à côté... On m'a toujours interdit d'y aller ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Alors pourquoi Eren, pourquoi habites-tu là où je ne peux pas aller ? Je vois bien, quand nos regards se croisent de temps en temps et que tu détournes la tête, que tes joues sont rouges et que tu ressers tes mains sur ton cœur... Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ? J'aimerai tellement, si seulement c'était possible...

Livai»

  


« Livai... Si seulement notre relation pouvait aller au-delà de ce monotone épistolaire ? Mais tu es né dans la maison d'à côté et à moi aussi, on m'a toujours interdit d'y aller... Dis-moi Livai, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, pour être né là ? Est-ce que nous sommes condamnés à ne pouvoir que se regarder de loin ? J'aimerai tellement pouvoir ne serait-ce que te toucher... Un jour peut-être...

  


Eren »

  


« Eren, mon amour... Mes parents veulent que je me marie avec une femme qu'ils auraient choisi... S'il-te-plaît aide-moi, je ne veux pas ! Si seulement on pouvait s'enfuir tous les deux, loin, ne laissant derrière nous, que les cendres de nos échanges...

  


Livai »

  


« Mon Lili... Jamais je ne les laisserai t'emporter plus loin que tu ne l'es déjà ! Je te le promet, je trouverai une solution mais on s'aimera à voix haute un jour ! On déménagera, on changera de pays et peut-être même de continent, mais s'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas de frontières, c'est mon amour pour toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai alors s'il-te-plaît, attends moi, je ne serai pas long.

  


Eren »

  


« Eren... Aujourd'hui mes larmes coulent... Je t'attends mon amour, mais ne sois pas trop long je t'en supplie... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je t'attendrai toujours mais je ne sais pas si mon cœur tiendra la distance. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. 

  


Livai »

  


« Tu ne me réponds plus, que t'arrives t-il ? Je m'inquiète s'il-te-plaît réponds-moi ! S'il-te-plaît mon amour! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as cessé de sortir le soir dans ton jardin et pourquoi il y avait ce grand camion devant chez toi la dernière fois ? Je t'en prie dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois...

  


Livai »

  


« Ca fait 5 ans que tu as déménagé, et je n'arrive toujours pas à t'oublier. Mes parents ont réussi à me marier avec elle. Je t'ai attendu pendant toute la cérémonie... J'aurais aimer te voir arriver et me dire que tu allais me récupérer, que tu ne pouvais pas ma laisser partir avec elle... Tu trouveras peut-être ça stupide, mais je rêve encore de mon mariage, où tu serais venu, et où on se serait enfuis... Mais de notre relation passé, il ne reste plus que des cendres.

  


Livai. »

  


« Mon amour... Je suis parti sans te donner de nouvelles et je le regrette tellement si tu savais... Tu as réussi à trouver là où j'ai déménagé, et chaque lettre que tu m'as écrite m'a fait pleurer. Mais je suis enchaîner à un mur de briques rouges et la seule vue que j'ai est cet alignement de barreaux qui m'empêchent de te rejoindre, de te reprendre à cette femme que tu n'aimes pas et à t'emmener loin de ce pays où nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer. 

  


Eren. »

  


Eren fixait cette lettre qu'il ne pourrait jamais envoyer à son amour, les yeux secs à force d'avoir trop pleuré, la bouche aride à force d'avoir trop crié, les poignets en sang à force de s'être trop débattu et le corps sale à force de s'être traîné dans la poussière. Et puis son bourreau arriva et les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux devinrent rouges à la lumière du feu qui brûlait les vestiges de son amour, déchirant définitivement son cœur. On lui avait toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait mourir d'un cœur brisé et pourtant, ce jour-là, c'est bien ce que son cœur fit. La douleur qu'il ressentait était telle que son cœur s'étira jusqu'à se séparer en deux. 

  


Et comme pour sceller ce destin funeste, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, celui pour qui hanta ses dernières pensées s'éteignit à son tour, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre d'un seul coup. Car oui, Eren était celui qui faisait battre son cœur. 

  


Et c'est sur les cendres de ces lettres que s'éteignirent deux êtres qui s'aimaient. 

  


  



End file.
